WHEI Evolution
WHEI Evolution is an ongoing women's professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their Raw, SmackDown, LWL, and NXT UK brands. It took place on Sunday, November 11, 2018 from the Jhon Q Hammons Arena in Tulsa, OK. It was the first in the WHEI Evolution chronology, and the eighth pay per view of season 3 overall. The premise of the event is that it is a women only pay per view, with the only involvment from male employees being commentary from Ironman and the referees. In helping with the idea of letting the women have control, all matches will be booked by members of the Lady Hawks. As such, the Raw portion of the card will be booked by Guardian, the SmackDown portion will be booked by Nightingale, and the LWL portion will be booked by Steph. Tri-Branded matches will be booked by all 3, and any extra matches will be booked by Chaos and KittyKat. All of WHEI's women's championships will be defended at the event. As well as the introduction of two new singles championships for them to compete for across all brands. Background On the July 28, 2018 episode of WWE Monday Night Raw ''it was announced they would be holding an all women's pay per view in October. After some thinking and asking the fans what they thought Ironman decided WHEI would follow suit. However since there were already 3 pay per views for them in October they decided to hold it on the second Sunday of November. The card consisted of matches resulting from scripted storylines that play out on WHEI's Raw, SmackDown, LWL, and NXT UK brands. Since it does not have a women's championship, the 205 Live brand was not represented at the event. Storylines played out on The War Hawks' weekly shows on Twitch ''Monday Night Raw, LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends, Friday Night SmackDown Live, and NXT UK. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match, or series of matches, heading into the event. One of the main feuds heading into the event was between Asuka and Sasha Banks with the two feuding over the WHEI Raw Women's Championship. On November 7th Guardian announced, using her booking power for the show, that Sasha would be facing Asuka for the title in a Steel Cage Match at the pay per view. Another main feud heading into the event was between Carmella and Paige with the two feuding over the WHEI SmackDown Women's Championship. At Halloween Havoc, Carmella defeated Bayley to win the title, however due to the Universe Mode being on hiatus, she was denied her rematch. After deciding to allow the women to book the show, Ironman consulted with former SmackDown Women's Champion and his adopted sister Nightingale to book the SmackDown portion of the show. With that booking power, Nightingale booked Absolution leader Paige to challenge the new champion at the event. Another main feud heading into the event was between Lita, Ember Moon and Naomi with the three feuding over the LWL Leading Lady Championship. At Hog Wild, Lita defeated Sydney (WGP) to win the title for the first time in her career. In the weeks that followed, after some deliberation, Sherania picked Moon and Naomi to challenge the new champion at the event. The final main feud heading into the event was between Millie McKenzie, Xia Brookeside, Jinny and Rhea Ripley with the four feuding over the WHEI United Kingdom Women's Championship. On the first episode of NXT UK McKenzie won an 8 woman tournament to crown the first champion. After weeks of defending the title successfully, it was decided that Brookeside, Jinny, and Ripley would challenge her at the event for the title. A secondary feud heading into the event revolved around the creation of a new singles championship for the women of all brands to fight for. It was announced when they decided to do the pay per view that they would be introducing two. Including tossing around the idea of introducing a Hardcore Championship. The first to be introduced was the WHEI Women's Hardcore Championship it was decided that at the event there would be a tri-branded triple threat ladder match to determine the first champion. Nightingale selected Sherania (a seperate character in the games from Steph) and Guardian as the Raw and SmackDown representatives. The following day, Steph selected herself to be the LWL representative in the match. the second championship to be introduced would be the WHEI Women's Intercontinental Championship. After a poll on Facebook and Twitter to decide on the name, it was decided that there would be a tri-branded 6 Pack Challenge to determine the innaugural champion at Evolution. On November 6, Nightingale announced Alicia Fox and AJ Lee as SmackDown's 2 representatives for the match. While Guardian announced Beth Phoenix and Emma as Raw's representatives, and Steph announced Alundra Blayze and Nia Jax as LWL's representatives. Another feud heading into the event is between Girls With Flair (Charlotte Flair & Mariya (WGP) and Summer Rae and Ivory with the teams feuding over the WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship. After Girls With Flair retained the titles for several weeks, it was announced they would defend them at the event. It was later decided that Summer Rae & Ivory would challenge them for the championship at the event. It was also announced that the show would have a pre-show like SummerSlam sparking a few rivalries for the pre-show. The first of these was between the Bella Twins (Nikki & Brie) and The Chaotic Kittens (Amber & Kat). After fan backlash over the Bellas being in the main event of the real life Evolution over more deserving women, Guardian announced they would be on the pre-show, when they tried to object, she told them they would be facing Amber and Kat, and if they tried to argue more she would make it no holds barred. Another match heading into the event was between the 3 members of The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan). After complaining to Steph about not being on the Evolution card she told them they could have a match. They asked what title they would be going for, Steph told them all the title matches were taken up, when they tried to demand a spot, she put them on the pre-show, against each other. With the winner recieving a future championship match. The final pre-show match was scheduled the day of. With Nightingale announcing she would finally make her season 3 debut at the show, she was soon confronted by Trish Stratus. Stratus claimed that people were comparing the two of them and she didn't like it. Nightingale told Stratus if she wanted to prove she was better she could do it in the ring. Event Pre-show The event started with a pre-show, the first match of which was a Triple Threat Match for a future championship match pitting Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan, collectively known as The Riott Squad against each other. After a great match between the three where each member had control for a brief moment Liv pinned Logan to win the match and earn herself a future championship match. The next match on the pre-show was between Nightingale and Trish Stratus. Half way through the match Jacquline came out to attack Nightingale but was quickly thwarted by her. In the end despite a valiant effort from the WWE Hall Of Famer Nightingale hit two consecutive Avalanche Ram-Paiges to win the match. The final match on the pre-show was a tag team match pitting The Bella Twins (Nikki & Brie Bella) against Lady Hawks members The Chaotic Kittens (Amber & Kat). After a great back and forth match between both teams Amber hit Natural Selection on Brie to win the match for her team. Preliminary matches The pay per view itself opened with a tri-branded 6 Pack Elimination Challenge to determine the innaugural WHEI Women's Intercontinental Champion between Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, Alundra Blayze, Emma, AJ Lee, and Nia Jax. Emma was eliminated by Alundra following her finisher. Nia was forced to submit to an accordian rack while Alundra was pinned by Alicia. AJ was eliminated by Beth following a Glam Slam. In the end Beth hit Alicia with the Glam Slam to win the match and become the first ever Women's Intercontinental Champion. After that was a tag team match for the WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship with Girls With Flair (Charlotte Flair & Mariya WGP) and the team of Summer Rae & Ivory after a long and hard faught match between both teams Mariya hit a belly to belly suplex on Ivory to win the match for her team and retain. Next was a tri-branded Triple Threat Ladder Match to determine the first WHEI Women's Hardcore Champion between Sherania, Raw Co-General Manager Guardian, and LWL General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle. In the end after knocking Sherania off the ladder into Steph Guardian climbed the ladder and retrieved the championship belt to win the match and become the first ever Women's Hardcore Champion. The final pre-liminary match was a Fatal 4 Way match for the WHEI United Kingdom Women's Championship with Millie McKenzie defending against Jinny, Xia Brookeside, and Rhea Ripley. After a brief match in which choas insued very quickly Xia hit Millie with a straight jacket flip slam of some kind to win the match and the title. Main events The first of 3 main events was a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match for the LWL Leading Lady Championship with Lita defending against Ember Moon and Naomi. After yet another relatively short match Lita hit Naomi with a Litasault and pinned her while Ember was down to win the match and retain the championship. The penultimate match and second of 3 main events was for the WHEI SmackDown Women's Championship with new champion Carmella defending against Paige. After a grueling back and forth match with lots of close calls Paige hit Carmella with an Avalanche Ram-Paige to win the match and the championship. The final match and last of 3 main events was for the WHEI Raw Women's Championship with Asuka defending against Sasha Banks. After a relatively decent length match with back and forth and the two trading submissions, Asuka locked in the Asuka Lock and forced Sasha to submit to win the match and retain the title. Results External Links Category:Pay Per Views Category:Season 3 Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:LWL Category:NXT UK Category:WHEI Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc.